Querida señorita Pinkheart
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: El diario "El Profeta" tiene contenido para todos los gustos, por eso los consejos amorosos no podían faltar. Sin embargo, ¿quién sujeta realmente la pluma de la "señorita Pinkheart"? ¿Acaso se trata de alguien cuya vida amorosa es interesante... o completamente inexistente? Es tiempo de averiguarlo.
1. Prólogo

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama, ciertas denominaciones y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. _Harry Potter_ y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo, así que nada de reclamos al respecto._

_**Propuesta:**__ No. 55, «Pansy da consejos amorosos y Cormac es… un tarado insoportable»._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a quien diera la propuesta en el Fest, porque grita «comedia romántica» por todas partes y esa clase de historias me divierten mucho. Y también a todos aquellos que adoran a Pansy… porque adorar a Cormac es algo muy difícil._

_La presente historia participa en el III Fest del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_(En cierta edición de «El Profeta» de enero de 2002, sección de Sociales)_

_ESQUINA DE LA SRTA. PINKHEART: TU CORAZÓN PREGUNTA, ELLA RESPONDE._

_Querida señorita Pinkheart:_

_Hay un sujeto en el trabajo que no deja de fastidiar. Es de esos engreídos que no aceptan un no por respuesta, aunque se los hayas dicho una docena de veces. El problema es que, de emplear métodos muy drásticos para quitármelo de encima, sé que es capaz de tomar represalias, pues tiene un puesto por encima del mío. ¿Podría usted aconsejarme sobre qué hacer?_

_Un beso:_

_Una bruja desesperada._

_Querida Bruja Desesperada:_

_Tu caso, por desgracia, no es nuevo. Hay hombres así de terribles en todas partes. ¿No has pensado en presentarle a alguien que pudiera llamar más su atención que tú? Ojo, tampoco es cuestión de arruinarle la vida a una chica inocente, así que espero que entiendas por dónde voy._

_Si lo anterior no funciona o no pudieras ponerlo en práctica, siempre queda demandar al sujeto por acoso. He oído que las indemnizaciones han sido bastante generosas últimamente._

_Un beso y buena suerte._

_Srta. Pinkheart._


	2. Uno

**Uno.**

_Enero de 2002._

—¡Parkinson!

El grito se oyó por toda la planta, así que a Pansy no le sorprendió ver un montón de caras vueltas en su dirección cuando se puso de pie.

¿Ahora qué? Era la tercera vez en lo que iba del mes que el Jefe de Sociales la mandaba llamar. ¿Acaso no se le daba gusto con nada?

—¿Sí, señor?

—¡A mi oficina, ahora!

—¿Por fin habrán conseguido que la echen?

—No debería estar aquí, para empezar.

Los rumores acompañaron a Pansy conforme se acercaba a la puerta de su jefe, ¿es que acaso iba a ser lo mismo todo el tiempo?

Dejando de lado esas reflexiones, llamó a la puerta indicada.

—¡Pasa, Parkinson!

—¿Qué necesita, señor Burgess?

Pansy veía al hombre delgado y de escaso pelo gris que, acomodándose los anteojos, le dedicó una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Volvieron a llegarme vociferadores por tu última respuesta! —espetó el hombre.

Pansy procuró no hacer el menor gesto. Ya lo había visto venir.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué pasó con lo que discutimos el mes pasado? No puedo creer que volvieras a lo mismo, sabiendo cómo reacciona el público.

—Señor, con el debido respeto, recuerde que le recomendé…

—¡Sí, sí, la carta de la editorial! Le insistiré a Barnabas pero, de todas formas, esa respuesta tuya…

—¿Qué esperaba que le dijera a la pobre chica?

El señor Burgess agitó la cabeza, con aire resignado, en tanto Pansy contenía un suspiro de alivio. Aunque gruñera tanto, sabía que el hombre no estaba a favor de que alguna mujer lo pasara mal. Se rumoraba que se debía a que había tenido cuatro hermanas y que su esposa era una mujer de armas tomar, pero nadie lo había confirmado.

—No digo que no des una opinión sincera, Parkinson, ya lo sabes. Es solo que tus respuestas, así como las das, no son del gusto de todos. Deberías… emplear otra fraseología.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que las digas de otra manera, por Merlín! No sé por qué debo repetírtelo.

Pansy asintió en silencio.

—Si Barnabas no ha solicitado que te despida, es porque las ventas no disminuyen y hay más cartas a tu favor que vociferadores en contra.

—¿Y aún así, debo «cambiar mi fraseología»?

—¡No tientes a tu suerte, Parkinson! Ahora, sobre el especial del próximo mes…

—¿Sí?

Aquello era algo que Pansy había estado esperando. Había hecho la propuesta con sumo cuidado, tras destrozar cuatro borradores; aun así, temía que ni siquiera le dieran una oportunidad.

—Tienes que prometer que todo será como lo has puesto por escrito y con el mismo formato anónimo de la señorita Pinkheart. No queremos demandas de ningún tipo, porque entonces sí que Barnabas pedirá tu cabeza y yo no podré hacer nada. Cada escrito será revisado antes de la publicación, así cualquier cosa que creamos pertinente, será cambiada o retirada. ¿Entendido?

No le gustaba lo último, que sonaba a una muy obvia censura, pero Pansy no estaba para remilgos. Asintió apresuradamente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Tengo el borrador del primer artículo —aseguró, dando media vuelta.

—En ese caso, termínalo y pásaselo a Higgs. Ella nos apoyará con las revisiones.

Asintiendo, Pansy dejó la oficina y apenas pudo contener la carcajada al notar que el resto de sus compañeros la veían boquiabierta. Seguramente los muy hipócritas esperaban verla hecha un mar de lágrimas por su despido, y no radiante de felicidad porque seguía teniendo su trabajo.

—Lily, ¿vienes conmigo un momento? —llamó.

La aludida era una joven mujer rubia y pequeña, con una cara de facciones delicadas y una figura en apariencia frágil, que no dudó en ponerse de pie, con bloc y pluma en mano, para enseguida ir tras ella a paso veloz. Fue hasta llegar a su escritorio que Pansy le señaló la única silla disponible.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Higgs, tomando asiento y arqueando una ceja.

—Lo de siempre. Burgess recibió vociferadores, me pidió que diera mis respuestas de otra forma y todo eso. No entiendo cómo hay gente que se toma tan en serio lo que escribo, más cuando no es de su incumbencia.

—¿Lo dices por los vociferadores?

—Exactamente. Oye, por cierto, Burgess aprobó el especial del siguiente mes.

—Sí, me lo comentó. Lo dudó mucho, de hecho, pero al final se rindió cuando dije que sería la prueba de fuego para saber si estabas lista para otras encomiendas. Creo que eso le hizo pensar que, si resulta bien, puede finalmente quitarte a la señorita Pinkheart sin despedirte.

—¿No es un encanto de hombre? —Pansy sonrió, porque de verdad, creía en que había algo de ternura en ese aire protector de su jefe—. Como sea, Burgess dijo que tú revisarías lo que escribiera antes de publicarse, así que espera un segundo, te paso el primer borrador.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no?

—Llevo con esta idea desde hace un tiempo. Solo tendría que actualizar fechas y revisar si hubo cambios en el estatus actual, pero… Te aseguro que esto le robará unos cuantos lectores a _Corazón de Bruja_ y eso, el mes que viene, les va a doler.

La rubia sonrió con aire pícaro.

—Eres un demonio, Pansy —aseguró.

La nombrada sonrió a su vez, muy satisfecha de sí misma, en tanto sacaba de un cajón un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregaba a la otra.

—Lo sé, Lily, lo sé.


	3. Dos

**Dos.**

_Enero de 2002._

Ni en un millón de años, Cormac se habría imaginado en esa situación.

—¿Qué parte no estás entendiendo, McLaggen?

—Pero… ¡Es que es ridículo!

—Para mi cliente no, así que harías bien en cooperar. No creo que te convenga la otra alternativa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Cormac deseó poder deshacerse de aquel sujeto a golpes, pero pensó que no quedaría muy bien de su parte, menos hallándose en el trabajo.

—¿Todo esto por pedirle unas citas a Gemma? —inquirió, desganado.

—No. Todo esto es por no aceptar las negativas de mi cliente, la señorita Farley, así como el de tus insinuaciones sobre consecuencias laborales si seguía negándose. Ella no habría iniciado el proceso si no tuviera testigos y recuerdos cuya veracidad se pueden confirmar mágicamente. No quiere realmente llevarte ante Seguridad Mágica, por eso aceptó que viniera a proponer el trato.

De no estar metido en semejante lío, Cormac habría arremetido contra aquel tipo, que lo irritaba sobremanera con esa túnica negra de broches plateados, aparentemente costosa, así como con su porte de sabelotodo, como si quisiera decirle «estás atrapado y te conviene hacer lo que te diga».

—Para cumplir con el alejamiento, ¿qué va a hacer, renunciar? —espetó Cormac.

—Solicita que se le conceda el traslado que viene pidiendo desde hace tres meses. Como imaginarás, eso también lo ha dado la señorita Farley como prueba que apoya su caso. Entre eso y la indemnización, podemos dar por concluido el asunto, a menos que reincidas en tus… tentativas, por llamarlas de alguna forma.

—¡Bien, bien! Aunque no sé qué quiere ella en ese departamento. ¿Por qué…?

—No estoy autorizado a revelar los planes personales de la señorita Farley, McLaggen, en el remoto caso de que me los confiara.

—Ajá. Bien, ¿tengo que firmar algo?

El otro asintió y sacó unos pergaminos de su maletín (uno que se veía igual o más caro que la túnica del dueño). Cormac jamás había tolerado a los que presumían su dinero de aquella manera, pero claro, para un abogado, debía ser indispensable el demostrar a primera vista no solo lo bueno que era, sino lo bien que ganaba siendo tan bueno.

—Firma al pie, donde esté tu nombre. Una de las copias podrás quedártela. En el transcurso de la semana, Gringotts retirará la indemnización de tu cámara y lo depositará en la de la señorita Farley.

—Fantástico. Con eso acabamos, ¿no?

—Sí. Ha sido un placer llegar a entendernos, McLaggen.

—Más bien, te encantó desplumarme, Zabini.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, pero Cormac casi podía imaginarlo riéndose de él mentalmente.

—Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha hecho un montón de reformas y debo admitir que eso me ha beneficiado. Tú tuviste la mala suerte de ser su víctima en esta ocasión, McLaggen.

—Como digas. Espero no tener que verte por aquí en mucho tiempo.

—Igual yo. Con tu permiso.

A continuación, Zabini recogió los pergaminos firmados, a excepción de la copia para Cormac, para guardarlos en su maletín y abandonar el cubículo.

Solo entonces, quedándose a solas, Cormac se permitió un bufido de exasperación. ¿De dónde habría sacado Gemma la idea de demandarlo por acoso?

A continuación, sin quedarle de otra, sacó de uno de sus cajones un pergamino que se había negado en redondo a firmar, para enseguida estampar su nombre en él.

Si no pasaba nada más ese día, podría recuperarse de ese terrible momento.

—¿Qué trajo a Zabini por aquí?

—¿A ti qué te importa, Smith?

Cormac apenas pudo contener una mueca cuando vio que, lejos de largarse, Zacharias Smith se metía a su cubículo con una inconfundible expresión de burla. Aquel tipo estaba insoportable desde que lo habían nombrado asistente del director del departamento.

—Bueno, considerando que el último caso que ganó Zabini fue el de Calvin, me hago una idea.

—¿Quién es Calvin?

Smith lo miró con tal incredulidad, que Cormac frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

—Joyce Calvin, ¿en serio no la recuerdas? La tuvimos en Patentes Descabelladas hace dos años. Renunció cuando le dieron una plaza en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres.

—¡Ah, sí! Las túnicas que usaba eran todo un caso.

—Pues bien, demandó a un estúpido que la molestaba en todas partes. Literalmente, en todas partes. Fue peor cuando ella logró abrir una tienda de túnicas y se hizo famosa, no se lo podía quitar de encima, hasta que acudió a Zabini.

—Smith, no es que dude de ti, pero ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

—Mi esposa es admiradora de Joyce Calvin y siguió el caso de cerca. Además, fue bastante sonado como uno de los primeros juicios por acoso que Seguridad Mágica atendió, al menos desde las reformas a la ley. Por eso sé que, si Zabini estuvo aquí, debió ser por algo parecido. Se ha convertido en un experto en la materia. ¿Qué, Farley te demandó porque no entiendes un no?

Pese a que Cormac no dijo nada, Smith pareció adivinar la verdad, porque sonrió de lado, con inconfundible burla, antes de menear la cabeza y soltar.

—Espero que eso te enseñe a tratar con las mujeres, McLaggen.

—Como si tú lo hicieras mejor, Smith.

—Al menos no soy tan idiota como tú, o no estaría casado, ¿verdad?

Cuando Smith se fue, Cormac bufó de nuevo, queriendo golpear algo para desahogarse.

Por más que lo odiara, Smith tenía razón: se había comportado como un idiota.


	4. Tres

**Tres.**

_Febrero de 2002._

_ESPECIAL DE LA ESQUINA DE LA SRTA. PINKHEART._

_ÉXITOS Y FRACASOS (I)._

_Estimados lectores:_

_Durante el mes en el cual celebramos a la amistad y el amor, traeré para ustedes una colección de los casos más significativos que su servidora ha tenido el placer (y a veces, el desagrado) de leer en sus cartas. Esto es con el propósito de agradecerles su preferencia a la hora de consultarme; además, así verán qué tan en serio me tomo lo que confían a mi humilde juicio._

_En cierta edición de _El Profeta_ del año pasado, de marzo para ser exacta, se publicaba la siguiente misiva que llegó a mis manos:_

Querida señorita Pinkheart:

He conocido a un hombre que me atrae mucho, y hemos estado saliendo por unos meses. El problema es que, debido a una herida de guerra (no diré dónde la tengo, pero sí que queda a plena vista), temo que de su parte no haya más que cierta compasión al salir conmigo. ¿Cómo podría averiguar si tiene sentimientos más profundos por mí?

Un abrazo:

Una guerrera caída.

_Como sabrán, mis respuestas no suelen ser típicas, así que esperaba no ofender a esta persona cuando le di mi la mía respecto a su situación._

Querida Guerrera Caída:

Tras sobrevivir una guerra y seguir mostrándote al mundo con tu herida a plena vista, ¿en serio te asusta el que ese hombre tuyo no te ame? Yo en tu lugar, tomaría valor y le preguntaría directamente cuáles son sus intenciones. Dudo sinceramente que, si solo fuera compasión de su parte, haya salido contigo por dos meses, pero más vale prevenir, porque cada cabeza es un mundo y los magos, en ocasiones, son incluso de otro universo. Tanto si confirma su afecto como si decide terminar contigo, ten algo por seguro: sabrás a qué atenerte y podrás tener lo que mereces.

Un beso y te deseo buena suerte:

Srita. Pinkheart.

_Ustedes ya no supieron más de este caso, a menos que estuvieran directamente relacionados con estas personas, pero a principios de abril, su servidora tuvo el gusto de recibir esta carta:_

Querida señorita Pinkheart:

No sé qué tan común sea esto, pero en esta ocasión, escribo para darte las gracias.

Me costó algo de trabajo, pero decidí seguir tu consejo. Pensé que lo peor que podría pasar era el terminar una relación que no tenía futuro, porque era verdad, sobreviví una guerra y me merecía más que un montón de inseguridades. Por fortuna, también tuviste razón en que no podían estar saliendo conmigo solo por compasión, así que me alegra informarte que él, además de admitir que me ama, me ha pedido matrimonio. Nos casaremos este otoño, ¿puedes creerlo?

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

Un beso y un abrazo:

Una guerrera de nuevo en pie.

_Esta, damas y caballeros, tal vez les parezca una historia de tantas, pero les aseguro que son casos como este, los que me dicen que hago un buen trabajo. Cualquiera puede dar consejos, pero creo que pocos tenemos el don de expresarlos con la honestidad por delante, por mucho que se tema herir a la otra parte. En lo personal, sé que una verdad dicha a tiempo puede dar mejores resultados que el vivir felizmente ignorante de ella._

_Un beso y buena suerte para todos:_

_Srta. Pinkheart._

—&—

—¡Parkinson!

En el área de Sociales, se había vuelto común el que llamaran a gritos a Pansy, solo que sorprendió ese día el que Jacob Burgess no sonara en absoluto molesto.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¡Ven en este momento! ¡Y tú también, Higgs!

Las dos nombradas intercambiaron miradas antes de abandonar sus escritorios y obedecer. Entraron a la oficina de Burgess y cerraron tras de sí, antes de ocupar, con cierta duda, las sillas delante del escritorio del hombre.

—¿Qué necesita, señor? —decidió preguntar Pansy, pensando que entre más pronto fueran al grano, mejor para todos.

—Barnabas me mandó llamar en la mañana —comenzó Burgess.

Pansy tragó saliva, antes de echarle un vistazo a Lily, quien parecía conservar la calma, pero seguramente por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—Dice que está satisfecho con el primer artículo del especial de Pinkheart, pero también me pidió confirmar con ambas si por casualidad, saben de quiénes estaban hablando.

—¿De quiénes…? ¡Claro que no! —Pansy compuso una expresión escandalizada—. Pidió que todo siguiera anónimo y eso hicimos. Las cartas originales están en mi archivo y nadie tiene acceso a ellas. Las guardo siempre bajo llave y les hago un montón de encantamientos de seguridad. Y aunque alguien aparte de mí viera esas cartas, allí no hay nombres, se lo juro.

Lily, que había fruncido el ceño por un momento, carraspeó en cuanto Pansy acabó de hablar.

—¿El señor Cuffe recibió alguna queja? —preguntó.

—No exactamente. Dijo que el caso del artículo le hizo pensar en algo que publicamos el año pasado, pero no recuerda bien qué. Le aseguré que la señorita Pinkheart nunca maneja identidades reales, pero me pidió de favor que verificara en nuestra sección si hay algo que pudiera estar remotamente relacionado con tu artículo.

—Pero eso… ¿Es que quiere sacar a la luz a las personas de las que escribí? —espetó Pansy.

—Lo mismo pensé y se lo pregunté. Tuvo que admitir que el indagar más podría poner en evidencia a tu… ¿Cómo firmaba? ¿Como «guerrera»?

—Sí.

—Bueno, eso. Barnabas acabó aceptando que no podíamos exponerla, así que olvidó lo de indagar. Sin embargo, por si las dudas, sigue guardando ese archivo tuyo con mucho cuidado, Parkinson. Sé bien que muy pocos te dan sus nombres, pero más vale prevenir.

Pansy asintió en el acto.

—Ahora, si no te importa, necesito hablar un momento a solas con Higgs. Si ya tienes el borrador del siguiente artículo, ¿podrías traerlo?

Asintiendo, Pansy se puso de pie y salió, repasando mentalmente lo sucedido. Para que el editor de _El Profeta_ se preocupara por su artículo, quizá debería investigar un poco por su cuenta.

Llegando a su escritorio, halló en su bandeja de correo un par de cartas, ambas dirigidas a la señorita Pinkheart. Se dijo que las revisaría después, pero atendiendo a lo recién recomendado por el señor Burgess, se guardó ambas misivas en el bolsillo, fue a abrir su pequeño archivero y sacó el borrador del siguiente artículo del especial. Acto seguido, cerró el archivero con llave y, para estar más segura, sacó la varita y musitó un par de conjuros, antes de regresar a la oficina de su jefe.

Cuando se trataba de proteger a sus lectores y a su trabajo, a Pansy no le importaba pasarse de paranoica. Las malas miradas se las ganaría de todas formas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, tras llamar a la puerta del señor Burgess.

—Sí, claro.

Cuando entró a la oficina, Pansy alcanzó a ver una leve sonrisa en Lily, antes de que ella se girara en su dirección y extendiera una mano. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Pansy le dio un rollo de pergamino.

—Según la propuesta que presentaste, Parkinson, el próximo artículo es de un… ¿Cómo los llamaste? ¿«Fracasos»?

—Sí, justo eso. Seleccioné algo de lo menos grave que me ha llegado, pero sin dejar de lado el tema, que es mostrarle al público que también yo me puedo equivocar.

—Nada mal. Permíteme, Higgs.

Lily le pasó el pergamino al señor Burgess, que lo desenrolló y leyó el contenido a una velocidad pasmosa, o eso le pareció a Pansy. La verdad, no le sorprendía, ya que el hombre no había llegado a jefe por nada.

—Creo que está todo en orden —dijo Burgess, devolviéndole el pergamino a Lily al tiempo que le decía—. Si no hay cambios, ponla al corriente de lo demás, Higgs, antes de irse.

—Sí, señor.

Pansy arqueó las cejas, interrogante, antes de que Lily le hiciera señas para salir de aquella oficina. Hicieron en silencio el recorrido hasta el escritorio de Lily, donde ella ocupó su silla tan rápido que parecía como si fuera a romperla.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Pansy, suspicaz.

Lily tomó aire, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, antes de indicar en voz baja.

—Te he propuesto para suplirme.

—¿Suplirte? —por muy poco, Pansy no gritó aquello, si se contuvo fue por la actitud previa de Lily—. ¿Vas a renunciar?

—No, no. Me cubrirías mientras esté de licencia.

—¿Licencia? —Pansy se mostró confundida por un segundo, antes de abrir los ojos como platos y, de nuevo, contener un grito, esta vez de entusiasmo—. ¿Es oficial, entonces?

—Sí. Fui a San Mungo la semana pasada. No lo saben muchos aún, Terence y yo queremos esperar un mes más, pero decidí informarle a Burgess para que tome en cuenta tu trabajo con el especial.

En esa ocasión, Pansy no pudo contener una sonrisa que Lily devolvió al instante.

—Por cierto, Burgess sugirió que vengas conmigo unas cuantas veces, para que pueda probarte. ¿Crees que piense que te propuse porque nos llevamos bien?

—Quizá, pero no lo culpo. Así que ¿a dónde vamos?

—A ese bar del callejón Diagon que abrió el año pasado, _La Copa de Plata_. Vas a ayudarme a cubrir una fiesta de compromiso.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién diablos hace su fiesta de compromiso en un bar?

Lily sonrió con aspecto de saber algo que Pansy no, pero no se guardó la información mucho tiempo.

—El dueño del bar, ¿quién más?

Al segundo siguiente, Pansy dejó de lado su incredulidad para soltar la carcajada.

Aquello sería más que interesante, sin duda.


	5. Cuatro

**Cuatro.**

_Febrero de 2002._

La fiesta era buena, pero Cormac no se divertía. ¿A santo de qué lo habían invitado?

—¡Damas y caballeros, las copas en alto! ¡Un brindis por los novios!

A regañadientes, Cormac imitó al resto de la concurrencia, bebiéndose de un trago su whiskey de fuego. Al segundo siguiente, sentía su garganta arder, pero no le importó.

—¿Más, señor?

—Sí, por favor.

Una vez con el vaso lleno, Cormac se retiró de la barra y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, aunque le costó algo de trabajo. El sitio estaba lleno a reventar.

No había cumplido ni un año de existencia, pero _La Copa de Plata_ ya se perfilaba como un local de mucho éxito en el callejón Diagon. Desde su apertura, había ido en aumento su popularidad; tanto así, que no había fin de semana que Cormac no escuchara a sus colegas decir que «irían a _La Copa_ por una copa», por más redundante que sonara.

La gente a su alrededor, sin embargo, no se veía demasiado achispada, no aún. La fiesta había iniciado apenas media hora antes, estando el bar cerrado al público en general, por lo que le sorprendía la cantidad de gente allí reunida. Cuando hizo una revisión rápida con la mirada, lo que más llamó su atención fue que los invitados no fueran únicamente ex miembros de la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts, cosa que esperaba si se tomaba en cuenta a los anfitriones.

Por otra parte, había distinguido un par de _flashes_, provenientes de la cámara de una mujer de túnica de gala rosa y cabello oscuro a la que, de momento, no había podido verle la cara. Reportera, seguramente. Debía estar allí por invitación de los dueños del bar.

En eso, se acabó de nuevo el whiskey de un trago. No tenía nada qué hacer allí, quitando la bebida gratis y que sus galeones debían estar pagando todo eso.

—¡Hola, McLaggen! Buena fiesta, ¿eh?

Cormac contuvo, a duras penas, las ganas que tenía de soltar un puñetazo.

—No pensé que estarías invitado, Smith.

—Si a esas vamos, pensé que no te invitarían a ti.

—Zach, ¿es un amigo?

Cormac estuvo a punto de replicar que no era amigo de Smith ni mucho menos, pero observó mejor a quien había intervenido en la conversación.

Era una mujer joven, de rostro ovalado y ligeramente alargado. Sus ojos eran castaños, lo mismo que su cabello, de puntas rizadas, el cual iba arreglado en un peinado alto. Llevaba una túnica de gala amarillo oro con encaje negro adornando los bordes, la cual le quedaba un poco suelta.

Ella era bonita y se veía amable, ¿qué hacía con alguien como Smith?

—Es McLaggen, Sally–Anne, del trabajo.

—¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo que me hablaste de él.

La mujer esbozó una sutil sonrisa, que por alguna razón, le recordó a Cormac el gesto burlón que le dedicaba Smith de vez en cuando.

—¿Ya es hora? —preguntó Smith.

—Sí, ya. Sé que es pronto, pero…

—No te preocupes. ¿Puedes adelantarte a la puerta? Voy en un segundo.

Cuando Sally–Anne asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Smith, Cormac supo quién era.

—¿Tu mujer? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas, en cuanto ella se retiró.

—Sí. Guapa, ¿verdad?

—¿A todo el mundo le dices eso?

Smith se encogió de hombros, pero al mirar por un momento el camino que siguiera su esposa, Cormac supo que el sujeto de verdad la quería.

—Nos vemos, McLaggen. Yo que tú, desquitaba los galeones.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Pregúntale al dueño del lugar!

Tras soltar eso, Smith se alejó y Cormac podría jurar que se reía a carcajadas.

Ahora sí que estaba intrigado, así que por una vez, lo escucharía.


	6. Cinco

**Cinco.**

Pansy había tomado varias fotos que, esperaba, fueran buenas.

Debido a su poca experiencia en el campo, era rara la ocasión en que manipulaba una cámara. Lily se lo había explicado con calma, lo cual agradecía, pero no era lo mismo tomar una cuidadosa foto a una calle que hacer cinco tomas seguidas de un círculo de amigos bailando sin descanso. Lily solía conseguir estupendas imágenes de las celebraciones, así que Pansy, ahora que lo hacía por ella, descubría que no era tan simple como había imaginado.

—Vaya noche —musitó, mirando a su alrededor.

Debía admitir que su curiosidad por _La Copa de Plata_ era mucha, pero no había podido ir hasta esa noche. Últimamente, en _El Profeta_, algunas de las notas que compartían página con la señorita Pinkheart se desarrollaban allí, porque parecía atraer a un montón de gente famosa. Sin ir más lejos, para la inauguración habían logrado captar allí a Potter y su prometida, la chica Weasley, lo cual explicaría el montón de veces que _Corazón de Bruja_ había nombrado el local en el mes siguiente.

Sin embargo, lo que no se había sabido era quién manejaba el lugar. Eso se consideraba información confidencial, lo cual creó tales rumores que, según algunos, la mitad de la clientela acudía solo para ver si descubrían de quién se trataba. Lily había descubierto quién era, lo cual no le sorprendió al escuchar la historia completa, por lo que Pansy pensó que tarde o temprano, _El Profeta_ tendría la exclusiva de anunciar, fuera de los Clasificados legales, quién había abierto aquel sitio.

—¡Buenas noches, preciosa!

Pansy se sobresaltó al oír la frase, más porque fue acompañada por un brazo que rodeó sus hombros. Miró a su derecha, de donde provenía la voz, topándose con un hombre de pelo crespo y con todo el aspecto de haber bebido de más.

—Buenas noches —saludó con frialdad, antes de zafarse de aquel agarre y dar un paso atrás.

—¡Espera! ¿Tú sabes quién es el dueño de esto?

El hombre hizo un ademán para abarcar su entorno. Pese al ligero arrastre de palabras, que indicaba su ebriedad, Pansy lo admiró por mantener el equilibrio.

—Si así fuera, ¿qué?

—¡Salió ganando a mi costa! ¡Quiero saber quién es!

Ante eso, Pansy arqueó una ceja. ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo?

—¿No has bebido más de la cuenta? —prefirió preguntar.

El sujeto hizo una mueca, claramente pensando en qué contestarle, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Quizá —admitió, tras lo cual se encogió de hombros y la señaló—. ¿_El Profeta_ o _Corazón de Bruja_?

—¿Qué?

—Vienes de uno de esos, ¿no? Por la cámara.

Ante eso, Pansy asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Por lo visto, al otro solo le interesaba confirmar que era de la prensa, porque enseguida, hizo una mueca de enfado mientras miraba hacia su izquierda.

—En serio, ¿qué le vio Gemma a ese tipo? —masculló, aunque apenas se le entendió.

—Han salido por más de dos años. Si quieres, le pregunto —soltó, irónica.

—¿En serio? —el otro lució genuinamente sorprendido al oír eso, antes de soltar una carcajada despectiva—. Pudo haberlo dicho antes…

A continuación, el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose solo un poco, antes de llegar a la barra y sentarse en el primer banco libre. Pansy, por alguna razón, hallaba aquello muy entretenido, así que echó un vistazo a su alrededor y tras constatar que no había nada digno de fotografiar, fue a sentarse junto a aquel curioso sujeto.

—¿Qué decías sobre el dueño ganando a tu costa? —soltó a bocajarro.

Pensó que, por su embriaguez, el hombre apenas podría contener la lengua y tuvo razón.

—Gemma pagó esta fiesta con los galeones que me sacó.

—¿En serio? —Pansy se abstuvo de sonreír con satisfacción, porque si eso era cierto, ¡menuda noticia estaba consiguiendo!

—¡Pues claro! Y eso que Zabini debió embolsarse una parte.

—¿Zabini? ¿Hablas de Blaise Zabini, el abogado?

—¿De quién más? Vino con una demanda en mi contra, ¡maldita sea!

Pansy frunció el ceño por un segundo, primero para descifrar lo que el tipo dijera a toda velocidad, siseando ligeramente. Al final, lo que le ayudó fue el que intercambiara cartas con Blaise, como mínimo, una vez a la semana.

—¿Gemma Farley te demandó? —dejó escapar, cuando encajó todas las piezas.

—Sí, por idiota. Idiota yo, no ella. En fin, al menos los galeones me sirven tragos.

El hombre hizo un gesto al barman y éste le llenó el vaso, mientras Pansy quería chillar de emoción. ¿Qué podría pedir por una exclusiva como esa? Un buen aumento de sueldo, eso de entrada.

—Pues yo creo que acabas de costearle la luna de miel —aclaró, solo por el placer de ver la reacción de alguien que se había ganado las represalias de alguien a quien ella, en lo personal, admiraba bastante—, porque seguramente Cassius no la dejó pagar nada de la fiesta.

—¿Quién?

—En serio, ¿ni siquiera sabes quién es tu anfitrión?

—Imposible —el tipo compuso una mueca que a Pansy le pareció un poco ridícula, pero a la vez muy graciosa—, Warrington no tiene tanto dinero.

—Tú dime. Por lo que sé, _La Copa de Plata_ está teniendo mucho éxito.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Él es amigo del dueño?

Finalmente, Pansy se echó a reír. ¡Era demasiado como para seguirse reprimiendo!

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Si no sabes, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

Creyendo que se había divertido lo suficiente, Pansy se puso de pie, dispuesta a dar otra ronda para tomar más fotos, pero en eso sintió un tirón en el brazo.

—¿No vas a decirme lo de Warrington y el dueño? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Lo sacaron en las noticias hace meses —soltó Pansy, zafando su brazo de la mano del otro—. Déjame adivinar: eres del tipo que solo lee la primera plana y los Deportes de _El Profeta_. ¡Qué vulgar!

—¿Vulgar? ¿Vulgar, yo?

—Interesante no eres, te lo aseguro.

A continuación, Pansy le dedicó una mirada de desdén y se apresuró a alejarse.

En serio detestaba a gente tan cerrada, que no se interesaba en el mundo que la rodeaba. Admitía, aunque fuera ante sí misma, que ella antes era así, pero la vida se había encargado de enseñarle que, entre más conociera su entorno, mejor podría estar. Por eso a veces se aburría del trabajo de la señorita Pinkheart, porque el tema general siempre era el amor y sus complicaciones, pero eso solo la impulsó a convertirse en una señorita Pinkheart difícil de ignorar.

—¿Pansy? —el llamado vino de un punto a su derecha, así que se giró y distinguió a Lily, haciendo un ademán para que se acercara—. Todavía no les tomas fotos a los novios, ¿verdad?

—No, los vi muy ocupados y por eso no me acerqué.

Lily asintió y la guio hasta un extremo del local, un poco más tranquilo que el resto, donde la pareja próxima a casarse estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá verde esmeralda, bebiendo un líquido claro en copas altas y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Lily fue quien los llamó e hizo las presentaciones, para luego solicitar su permiso para las fotos, a lo cual los novios accedieron enseguida.

—¿Quieres que mencionemos lo de _La Copa de Plata_? —mientras Pansy hacía las tomas, Lily le hizo esa pregunta al novio—. Ya sabes, que eres el dueño.

—A estas alturas, ¿quién no lo sabe ya? —inquirió el novio a su vez.

—Pues yo sé de alguien —intervino Pansy, haciéndole una seña a la pareja para que se juntaran un poco más—. Aunque estaba medio borracho, siendo sincera.

—¿Quién? —se interesó Gemma Farley, abriendo más sus ojos, de un tono azul que Pansy envidiaba, muy a su pesar.

—Un tipo medio idiota con el pelo encrespado.

Gemma y su prometido se miraron y, a la vez, soltaron una carcajada. La escena no era mala, así que Pansy sacó un par de fotos de ésta, pero ellos apenas se dieron cuenta.

—Sigo creyendo eso fue demasiado amable para lo que merecía —dijo el novio, con un aspecto más serio que antes.

—¿Qué cosa? —se interesó Lily, en tono casual, pero Pansy reconoció su mirada como la que usaba para las entrevistas de trabajo, por lo que aquello se lo estaba tomando en serio.

—Pansy debió ver a McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen, de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —explicó Gemma, haciendo una mueca—. Me estaba causando problemas en el trabajo, así que le di una lección, pero como no hay rencores, le envié una invitación para hoy.

—¿No hay rencores? Gemma, le quitaste un montón de galeones.

—Él se lo buscó, Cass.

—Pudiste haberle dicho que tenías novio.

—¡Se lo dije tres veces y nunca me puso atención! McLaggen puede ser tan, tan egocéntrico, ¡me saca de quicio!

Pansy hizo una mueca. Admiraba a Gemma Farley, reconociendo en ella a una bruja hermosa, refinada e inteligente, como ya casi no se veía, aunque eso significara el escucharle frases que parecían sacadas del siglo pasado, según su opinión.

—¿Y qué hiciste para sacarle galeones, Gemma? McLaggen no es conocido precisamente por su generosidad —apuntó Lily, guiando así la conversación a donde quería.

—Seguí un consejo y lo demandé —señaló Gemma sin más, encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirar a su prometido—. No vayas a decir de nuevo que fue exagerado, Cass, porque solo así conseguí que también me concediera el cambio de departamento. ¿Eso no te da gusto?

—Sí, claro, pero…

—No te preocupes, que con lo lento que es, McLaggen no se dará cuenta pronto que pedí el traslado al mismo sitio que tú.

Los prometidos volvieron a reír, mientras Lily arqueaba una ceja, realmente intrigada, y Pansy apenas podía contener la risa.

¡No podía esperar a comentar con Lily lo que McLaggen le había dicho!


	7. Seis

**Seis.**

_Febrero de 2002._

_ESPECIAL DE LA ESQUINA DE LA SRTA. PINKHEART._

_ÉXITOS Y FRACASOS (II)._

_Estimados lectores:_

_En cualquier profesión, no todo es felicidad. Incluso su humilde servidora ha tenido que lidiar con cuestiones que no son sencillas y peor aún, sin resultados satisfactorios._

_Hace un par de años, alrededor de estas fechas, llegó una misiva que realmente me puso a pensar:_

Querida señorita Pinkheart:

He estado saliendo con el mismo hombre por cerca de un año. Sin embargo, una amiga mía me hizo notar que, sin importar el sitio al que vayamos, es raro que sea uno muy concurrido. Además, las pocas veces que he propuesto yo el lugar, él hace todo lo posible porque olvide la idea. Sé que eso es una mala señal y debería dejarlo, pero ¿cómo podría darle una última oportunidad? Realmente lo quiero, pero también creo que mi amiga tiene razón, por lo que estoy algo confundida y usted me ayudaría mucho con su opinión.

Atentamente:

Una Bruja Insatisfecha.

_Estos casos, a simple vista, tienen una respuesta rápida, ¿no lo creen? Sin embargo, no solo era decirle lo que una creía que debía hacer, sino darle el empujón final para que no se rindiera en lo que quería lograr. Por eso, mi respuesta fue la siguiente:_

Querida Bruja Insatisfecha:

Las amigas, si son sinceras, suelen darnos los mejores consejos porque nos aprecian. Si esa amiga se atrevió a decir eso de tu novio, a sabiendas de que lo quieres, es que no está de acuerdo en cómo te trata. Por ese lado, haces bien en escucharla.

Por otra parte, comprendo tus dudas respecto a romper con el sujeto en cuestión, pues has pasado un largo tiempo con él y debes quererlo bastante. En ese caso, en una de sus próximas salidas, no deberías ceder a sus deseos e insistir en un sitio que a ti te guste, sin importar lo concurrido que sea. Siendo benévola con el hombre, quisiera imaginar que es de esos tímidos que se ponen nerviosos con mucha gente a su alrededor, pero si llegara a no ser el caso, entonces habrá algo más detrás de su actitud y deberías invitarlo a que te lo diga, por el bien de la relación.

Esperando haber sido de ayuda, se despide con un beso:

Srta. Pinkheart.

_Tampoco de este caso supieron más, queridos lectores, pero en lo personal, lo tuve en la cabeza por semanas, porque soy de la firme creencia de que nadie debería sentirse menospreciado por los demás, mucho menos por quien, se supone, es la persona que más te quiere. Así, fue toda una sorpresa recibir la siguiente misiva:_

Querida señorita Pinkheart:

Tengo que iniciar dándole las gracias por sus palabras en _El Profeta_, antes de pasar a lo siguiente.

¡Ese tipo era un completo idiota! ¿Sabe lo que realmente le ocurría? ¡Se avergonzaba de mí! Nunca quiso que se le viera conmigo en los sitios donde solían acudir sus amigos y su familia, solo porque no tengo su mismo nivel económico y peor, ¡su mismo estatus de sangre! ¡Por Merlín, qué bajo había caído! Pero permítame ponerla al corriente, para que me entienda.

Entre las palabras de mi amiga y su consejo, decidí actuar. Le dije a mi novio que quería algo tranquilo para mi cumpleaños, pero en cuanto pude, lo arrastré a la red Flu y fuimos al Caldero Chorreante. Al principio no dijo nada, la estábamos pasando bien, pero al poco rato aparecieron unos amigos suyos y después de saludar, cuando le preguntaron quién era yo, respondió que era una amiga. ¡Una amiga, la mujer con la que había salido por un año entero! Para rematar, uno de los amigos aseguró que no podía ser otra cosa si mi novio solo salía con brujas _sangre limpia_ y al quedarnos solos, no dudé en pedirle explicaciones. "Es culpa tuya por haberme traído aquí", contestó. ¡Culpa mía! Le dije que terminábamos, le lancé a la cara el whiskey de fuego que todavía no se terminaba y lo dejé allí con la cuenta.

Ahora mismo, no quiero saber más de hombres. Tal vez en un futuro, eso llegue a cambiar, pero mientras tanto, gracias por haberme animado a dejar algo que no tenía amor en absoluto. ¡Ojalá el estúpido se consiga a la más sosa _sangre limpia_ del planeta como esposa, con tal de estar contento!

Un abrazo:

Una bruja insatisfecha, pero libre.

_La mayoría del tiempo, mi intención es que ustedes, lectores, avancen en sus historias de amor y sean felices en ellas, pero como verán, no siempre es posible. Sin embargo, también es verdad que si se está viviendo algo que no es realmente amor, es mejor abandonarlo, porque a la larga, será una experiencia mucho más dolorosa._

_Un beso y buena suerte para todos:_

_Srta. Pinkheart._

—&—

Tras un par de días tediosos en la oficina, Cormac deseó algo más interesante qué hacer.

Sobre la fiesta de compromiso de Gemma Farley, no recordaba gran cosa después de despedirse de Smith, salvo el haber ingerido un montón de bebidas. Supuso que la mujer pagó semejante evento con los galeones que él le entregó, pero a esas alturas, le daba lo mismo. A decir verdad, lo que más le intrigaba era el no haber sabido antes que ella estuviera con alguien, porque la había invitado a salir prácticamente desde que la conoció.

Esa mañana, ya que no tenía pendientes urgentes qué atender, se entretuvo leyendo _El Profeta_. Tras acabar la primera plana, iba a ir a la sección de Deportes, como siempre, pero algo en su cabeza resonó, como un recuerdo muy vago, así que fue pasando las páginas lentamente antes de llegar a donde le interesaba. En la sección de Sociales no pensaba entretenerse, siempre le había parecido una versión corta y sin interés de _Corazón de Bruja_, cuando un par de fotos llamaron su atención, por lo que leyó el artículo principal de la sección.

_FIESTA DE COMPROMISO EN EL LUGAR DE MODA_

_Por Lily Higgs._

_Hace un par de noches, Cassius Warrington celebró su fiesta de compromiso con la señorita Gemma Farley. Como orgulloso co–propietario de _La Copa de Plata_, lo cual compagina con su trabajo en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes del Ministerio de Magia, el señor Warrington no tuvo ningún problema en darle a la sociedad mágica una de las fiestas de compromiso más animadas de la última década._

_Al preguntarle al señor Warrington si su fiesta no era una forma más de publicidad para su local, respondió "en parte sí, lo admito, pero principalmente, hicimos la fiesta aquí porque a Gemma le gusta el lugar y creyó que invitando a nuestros amigos y conocidos, lo disfrutaría todavía más. En el plano de los negocios, si esto sale bien, mis socios considerarían la posibilidad de organizar más eventos de ese tipo y claro, que _La Copa de Plata_ siga en el gusto del público, significará una mejor vida para nosotros y nuestras respectivas familias."_

_Su servidora sabe ver lo bueno cuando lo ve, como ustedes podrán constatar en las imágenes de la fiesta. Varias personalidades, tanto del Ministerio como de otros ámbitos, estuvieron allí y, a juzgar por sus caras, disfrutaron de la música y las bebidas, que fueron variadas y bien dosificadas. La señorita Farley y el señor Warrington fueron unos anfitriones formidables._

_Así que, damas y caballeros, si fueron uno de los afortunados asistentes a la fiesta de compromiso, ¡no duden en expresar su opinión! El señor Warrington y sus socios están dispuestos a escucharlos y nunca se sabe, tal vez disfrutemos de más eventos espectaculares como este._

Si a Cormac le quedaban dudas sobre lo que acababa de leer, las fotos se las despejaron casi al instante. La más grande era de Gemma Farley ocupando un sofá, con Warrington rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para acercarla un poco más hacia sí. El gesto podría haber parecido posesivo, pero Cormac no tardó en notar que Gemma sonreía y ponía una mano sobre la que Warrington posó en su hombro, al tiempo que éste le devolvía la sonrisa con la expresión más suave que le había visto alguna vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cormac no salía de su asombro. Lo de Gemma y Warrington no parecía ser a causa de algún acuerdo formal, como aún se acostumbraba entre algunas familias _sangre limpia_, sino que esos dos de verdad se veían enamorados. Warrington, con su corpulento físico y su expresión estoica, no era el hombre por el que las mujeres suspiraran, y Cormac bien que lo sabía (había crecido rodeado de mujeres). No, lo que realmente lo desconcertaba era que, ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, Gemma sí dio a entender, un par de veces, que estaba con alguien cuando la invitó a salir, pero él hizo oídos sordos y siguió insistiendo.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que su necedad lo iba a meter en líos, pero hasta ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de cuánta razón había tras esas palabras.

A punto estuvo de cerrar el periódico cuando vio el pie de la foto principal, esa de Gemma y Warrington en el sofá, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

_Fotografía: Pansy Parkinson._

Al tiempo que dejaba de lado el diario, la luz se hizo en su memoria. Él _sabía_ quién era la fotógrafa.

Ya vería ella lo que era burlarse de alguien en serio.


	8. Siete

**Siete.**

_Febrero de 2002._

Al pasar junto al escritorio de Lily aquella tarde, Pansy la encontró leyendo con evidente concentración. Era algo normal en la oficina, pues Lily se tomaba el trabajo muy en serio, pero a Pansy le preocupó que frunciera ligeramente el ceño y que sus labios se vieran ligeramente apretados, como si se contuviera de decir algo.

—¿Lily? ¿Todo bien?

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, es solo que… Me llegó una solicitud.

—¿De qué?

—Quieren que tomes las fotografías de una fiesta en Suffolk.

—¿De una fiesta? ¿Qué, es otro artículo tuyo?

—Pues no. Es una encomienda de Warren, porque la fiesta es de un tío de Terence y estaré allí como invitada. Pero Warren me pidió que te encargara las fotos, porque a ella no se le dan bien.

—¿Crees que eso me ayude con Burgess?

—Sí, creo que sí. En esta sección no somos muchos y entre mejor preparados estemos, mejor.

—En ese caso, está bien, pero… No parecías muy contenta.

—Tengo que advertirte. Bertie, el tío de Terence, trabajó en el Ministerio, por eso habrá un montón de gente de allí, ya sea jubilados o en activo. La verdad es que…

—Lily, en _La Copa de Plata_ a nadie le importó quién era yo.

—Ya lo sé, pero apenas si hablaste. Es que toda esa gente del Ministerio, tal vez…

Esta vez, fue Pansy la que suspiró, antes de esbozar una sonrisa melancólica.

—Iré por trabajo, no a buscar líos. Además, aquello es agua pasada y no pienso dejar que me hagan menos por eso. No me han vencido hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

Lily dio una cabezada, apretando los labios de nuevo. Pansy no podía reprocharle el recelo.

De hecho, era un milagro que, dadas las circunstancias, Lily fuera su amiga. Los murmullos en la sección de Sociales cada que Burgess la llamaba con un grito, o el cómo había estado relegada allí como la señorita Pinkheart, eran buenos ejemplos de cómo le iba, y eso que no contaba el exterior, cuando volvía a una casa demasiado grande y vacía, o cuando sus días libres los pasaba leyendo lo menos tenebroso de su biblioteca o revisando las cartas de sus lectores, porque los pocos amigos que le quedaban estaban ocupados.

Los magos en la actualidad podían jactarse de tolerancia e igualdad, queriendo no repetir los errores que los llevaron a las dos guerras, pero Pansy bien sabía que no siempre era así, no en su caso.

—Está bien, Pansy. Solo… Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Estaré allí, pero quizá… Mira, si Terence o su tío se ponen muy pesados, tal vez no me dejen…

—No, Lily, basta. Si llego a tener problemas y ellos no dejan que te metas, será por preocuparse por ti. Es más, si me meto en problemas, tampoco quiero que te metas, o Terence me matará. Ya no eres solo tú, ¿comprendes?

—Acabas de sonar como Terence.

—Alguien aquí tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? Bueno, ¿cuándo es esa fiesta?

—Este fin de semana. Te daré la dirección, aunque Warren dijo que podían irse juntas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ella es agradable, deberías tratarla un poco más.

—A veces me mira de forma rara.

Lily asintió, poniéndose seria.

—No la culpo. Su marido la pasó mal en la segunda guerra, tuvo que huir.

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa de eso?

—No. Es solo que se acuerda de eso viéndote, no puede evitarlo. En realidad, se avergüenza un poco de pensar así y por eso no se anima a hablarte directamente. Me lo dijo ella misma.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Así que sé tan encantadora como siempre y verás que todo irá bien.

—¡Lily, por Merlín! ¡Lo dices como si a veces fuera una arpía!

En cuanto la rubia sonrió, Pansy supo que había dicho lo correcto.

Solo esperaba que el fin de semana no la desmintiera.


	9. Ocho

**Ocho.**

_Febrero de 2002._

En ocasiones como aquella, Cormac se lamentaba de su parentela.

Era fin de semana, así que había planeado dormir hasta tarde y luego enviar una nota a sus amigos, para armar algún plan. Sin embargo, el viernes en la mañana una lechuza le llevó la invitación de una fiesta en Suffolk, de un viejo conocido de su tío Tiberius, y no se sentía capaz de rechazarla. Hacía mucho que no veía al señor Higgs, quien siempre se portó bien con él, así que una breve aparición en su fiesta no le haría daño.

Con lo que no había contado era con que sus hermanas también estarían allí.

Las mujeres McLaggen eran todo un caso, nadie mejor que Cormac para saberlo. Tras lo sucedido con Gemma, se empezó a cuestionar si su poco tacto lo había aprendido de sus hermanas, que de delicadas no tenían nada: conseguían lo que deseaban con empeño y dedicación, rayando a veces en la arrogancia y la necedad, sin aceptar negativa alguna. No eran malas personas, solo que podían llegar a agobiar a cualquiera.

Visto así, quizá él mismo era asfixiante cuando decidía ir por algo.

—¡Cormac! ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, Corrine, como siempre.

—¡Eh, Cormac! Pensaba que te ibas a zafar de esto.

—¿Por qué creíste eso, Caroline? El señor Higgs me agrada.

—¡Cormac, hermanito! ¿Qué, viniste solo?

—Sí, vine solo, Celia, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No deberías tener una novia?

—¡Eso! ¿Hace cuánto que no sales con alguien?

—Deberías aprender a nosotras, ¡las tres ya nos casamos!

—No dejan de recordármelo, gracias. Por cierto, ¿y sus maridos?

—Por allá, hablando seguramente de esas "cosas de hombres" que les gustan tanto.

Corrine se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por Caroline, mientras Celia señalaba un grupo de magos reunidos cerca de la chimenea, en el salón principal. Como Cormac se había aparecido en el vestíbulo, apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Miró a sus hermanas de una por una, pensando que las tres habían tenido suerte de encontrar maridos que las comprendieran, porque se veían bastante felices. Como él, todas tenían el cabello crespo, pero mientras que Celia y Caroline usaban poción alisadora para tenerlo bajo control, Corrine había optado por llevarlo corto, en un estilo que curiosamente, le sacaba provecho a la forma de su cara y la hacía verse más atractiva.

—Voy a saludar al señor Higgs, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿por qué es la fiesta?

—La fiesta todavía no sabemos por qué es —aseguró Caroline.

—El señor Higgs también estaba en el salón —indicó Celia.

—Invitó a sus parientes, así que debe ser algo importante —añadió Corrine.

Cormac asintió, dejándolas atrás para ir al salón principal.

Sí, allí estaba el señor Higgs, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra con botones plateados, charlando con un hombre rubio que se le parecía un poco y una mujer pequeña, también rubia. Se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, atento a cuando se desocupara, pero el hombre lo vio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Hola, Cormac, me alegra que vinieras.

—Gracias a usted por invitarme, señor.

—¡Nada de "señor"! Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Bertie. Como sea, ¿conoces a mi sobrino Terence? Ah, y ella es su esposa, la encantadora Lily.

Cormac tendió la mano y fue correspondido casi de inmediato. La cara de Terence Higgs no le resultó familiar, pero increíblemente, la de Lily sí, solo que no recordaba de dónde.

—Buenas tardes a ambos. Señor… Bertie, no es que no me alegre estar aquí, lo sabe, solo que me preguntaba la razón de la fiesta.

—¡Ah, eso! Mira, precisamente tiene que ver con Terence y Lily. Ellos insistieron en que no hacía falta, pero a mí me encanta la idea de celebrar.

—Tío, por favor… —dijo Terence, entre resignado y un tanto impaciente—. No es que no nos guste la idea de una fiesta, pero sabes que Lily y yo no somos tan…

—¿Alegres? —bromeó el señor Higgs, sonriendo levemente.

—Extrovertidos —indicó la rubia, Lily, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferimos las cosas sencillas, Bertie, aunque eso no signifique que no agradezcamos su generosidad.

—¡Lily, querida! ¡Puedes ser más casual conmigo! Esta bella dama —el señor Higgs hizo un ademán hacia Cormac, quien arqueó la ceja con aire curioso—, nunca puedes hacer que hable de manera menos formal. Es como si estuviera en el trabajo todo el tiempo.

—¡Oh, Bertie, por favor no diga eso! —Lily dejó escapar una risa breve y sincera.

—¡Claro que lo digo! Aunque bien mirado, _El Profeta_ tiene suerte de que no los hayas dejado colgados, con lo talentosa que eres con las palabras.

Lily encogió los hombros de nuevo, en tanto Cormac sentía su memoria reactivada de golpe.

¡Claro! Lily Higgs era quien había cubierto la fiesta de compromiso de Gemma y Warrington para _El Profeta_, así que quizá la recordaba de allí, aunque solo fuera de pasada. Entonces, si ella estaba en la fiesta, tal vez…

—Señor… Bertie, ¿invitó a la prensa a esto?

—Sí, como siempre que quiero anunciar algo a lo grande.

—Ay, tío… —se lamentó Terence, aunque no parecía realmente molesto.

—Entonces, señora Higgs, ¿usted…?

—No —la pequeña mujer, aunque se mostrara educada, le dedicó una mirada suspicaz—. Estoy aquí como invitada, ya que Bertie no nos dijo antes a qué venía la fiesta —el Higgs aludido sonrió de manera pícara—. En _El Profeta_ nos llegó la invitación y la encomienda de cubrirla se la pasaron a una compañera. No me habría gustado crear un conflicto de intereses.

Cormac asintió, de pronto con la sensación de que no debía enfadar a Lily Higgs, de apariencia tan delicada y ojos tan severos. ¡Vaya suerte tenía con las mujeres últimamente!

—En una hora, más o menos, haré el anuncio principal —indicó el señor Higgs, rodeando los hombros de su sobrino con un brazo—. Espero que puedas quedarte hasta entonces, Cormac.

—Sin ningún problema.

—He visto a tus hermanas, muchacho, ¿las has saludado?

—Sí, claro. Ya sabe cómo son, enseguida agobiando sobre el hecho de que no tenga una novia.

—En eso debo concordar con ellas. Hace ya un tiempo que no te vemos con alguien.

—El trabajo me mantiene ocupado y resulta que los buenos partidos, están ya tomados.

Bertie meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con aire divertido, mientras que Terence arrugaba la frente y su esposa apretaba ligeramente los labios, en una mueca temblorosa que Cormac, por algún motivo, sospechó que contenía una carcajada. ¿Qué le habría causado gracia en sus palabras?

—Señor Higgs —llamó una voz femenina, perteneciente a una bruja morena de largo cabello negro, cuya túnica de gala azul rey contrastaba con un intrincado bordado en hilo plateado, el cual adornaba sus mangas—, buenas tardes. Soy Padma Warren, de _El Profeta_, ¿me concedería unos minutos de su tiempo?

—Por supuesto, lo que sea por una compañera de la agradable Lily. Si me disculpan…

Bertie solo se alejó unos pasos, quedando de espaldas a Cormac y al joven matrimonio Higgs, por lo cual el _flash_ que surgió delante de él tomó a Cormac por sorpresa, haciéndolo parpadear.

—Parkinson no pierde el tiempo —oyó que decía Terence.

—Hace bien. Con lo social que es Bertie, quizá sea el mejor momento para fotografiarlo de cerca y en el ángulo adecuado. Por favor, cariño, no seas duro con ella, si todo va bien…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Es que a veces es… No digo que me desagrade, solo que no la comprendo.

—Entiendo. Cuando ella y Warren terminen, vamos a saludarla.

—¿Y que nos fotografíe, tal vez? Ya entiendo, le facilitas el trabajo…

—Tendrá que fotografiarnos de todas formas, ¿por qué no elegir el momento y el lugar?

—Tan acertada como siempre.

Cormac miró de reojo que los Higgs se movían y al segundo siguiente, los vio avanzar por su derecha, dejándolo atrás sin siquiera girarse, aunque distinguió que ella lo veía fugazmente antes de hacer esa mueca de nuevo, la de aguantarse la risa.

¿A santo de qué Lily Higgs lo hallaba gracioso?

—&—

—Muchas gracias, Parkinson. Da una vuelta más mientras se hace el anuncio, por favor.

Pansy asintió ante las palabras de Warren, por lo que miró a su alrededor.

La casa de Bertie Higgs era una de las mejores que había visto. Quizá la familia política de Lily no pudiera presumir de un linaje mágico antiguo, pero sí de uno con tradiciones y con dinero. A decir verdad, le intrigaba que Terence no se diera tantos aires como hiciera Draco hacía años, pero no iba a quejarse. Sospechaba que, a la menor seña de ser una molestia, Terence no querría saber de ella y ni Lily haría que cambiara de opinión.

Para su fortuna, tanto el anfitrión como la mayoría de sus invitados eran personas agradables, así que ninguno la miró mal ni receló cuando pidió posar para un par de fotografías grupales. El ambiente era cordial, así que Pansy, como pocas veces en el trabajo, se permitió relajarse. Menos mal que había decidido llevar una de sus túnicas de gala más sencillas, de color verde musgo.

—Buenas tardes, guapa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Pansy miró por encima del hombro y debió contener un bufido. Ese pelo crespo era inconfundible, aunque estuviera medianamente peinado hacia atrás.

—¿Vienes con _El Profeta_, verdad?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber?

—Es que Bertie, el señor Higgs, me ha dicho que invitó a la prensa.

—Ah, eso… —Pansy se encogió de hombros, antes de girarse por completo y mirar al tipo con aire reflexivo—. Mi compañera ya tiene un adelanto del anuncio principal, pero le gusta presenciar esas cosas en persona. ¿Estás de buen humor a esta hora, McLaggen?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, torciendo una comisura sin darse plena cuenta. Era tan divertido hablar con ese hombre, sabiendo lo que sabía…

—Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

—No es nada. Por cierto, ¿de dónde conoces al señor Higgs?

—De unas cacerías de hace años, que mi tío Tiberius hacía con él. Cuando yo los acompañaba, solían hacer muchas bromas y me preguntaban por el colegio. Admito que era divertido.

Pansy ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Tal vez McLaggen no fuera candidato a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora, pero en aquel momento, no lucía tan arisco como días atrás.

—Parecen gustarte las criaturas mágicas —decidió comentar.

—¿Eh? Bueno, sí, un poco. ¿Por qué?

—¿No trabajas con ellas?

—No. Antes que las criaturas, prefiero el quidditch. ¿Por qué el interés?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Pansy evadió el responder.

—Sé quién eres —comentó McLaggen de repente, lo cual hizo que Pansy viera la media sonrisa de él con cierta desconfianza—, lo decía al pie de las fotos de la fiesta de Gemma. Pansy Parkinson, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿No hallaste un trabajo mejor?

—¿Insinúas que la fotografía no es un buen trabajo?

—No, me pregunto en qué pensaría _El Profeta_ al contratarte, considerando tu historial.

—¿Historial? —Pansy arrugó el ceño, ligeramente desconcertada, hasta que comprendió lo que el otro quería decir—. ¡No fui acusada de nada! —exclamó, procurando no gritar.

—Pues no entiendo por qué. Eso de querer entregar a Potter…

Pansy estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a McLaggen, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría. Oficialmente, ella estaba allí por trabajo y no se vería nada bien que le hiciera algo a un invitado.

—A fin de cuentas, ¿a ti qué más te da? —Pansy apretó los puños mientras los ocultaba entre los pliegues de la túnica—. Potter debió ser el que me acusara, si así lo hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo. No es que me agrade, pero tengo que admitir que es una persona decente y tiene algo de cerebro, no como _alguien_ que corteja a una mujer que le dice que tiene novio y acaba demandado por acoso.

Al acabar ella su argumento, a McLaggen se le borró la sonrisa de la cara como por encanto, lo cual la dejó más que satisfecha. Se relajó un poco, antes de notar por el rabillo del ojo que, a unos metros, Lily la miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Yo no sabía… —comenzó McLaggen, con el ceño fruncido en actitud necia.

—¡Gemma debió habértelo dicho, sin duda! Te lo dije, ha estado con Cassius por años, ¡años! No es de las que tenga más de una opción, ¿entiendes de qué hablo, o no te cabe la idea en la cabeza? No tienes novia por ser así, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría nada.

—Al menos a mí no me huyen por ser una traidora cobarde.

—Disculpen —intervino una voz femenina y seria a espaldas de Pansy, que resultó ser de Warren—, Parkinson, ¿vienes? El señor Higgs está reuniendo a todos para su anuncio.

—Sí, claro. Con todo gusto.

Sin dudarlo, Pansy dio media vuelta y se negó a echarle un último vistazo a McLaggen. ¿Qué se había creído ese tipo para tratarla de esa forma? ¿Acaso era su modo de vengarse por su charla en _La Copa de Plata_? No tenía sentido, pues se notaba que no recordaba bien lo sucedido, cosa lógica si se consideraba lo borracho que se puso.

Mientras seguía a Warren, Pansy pensó que no valía la pena volver a hablar con McLaggen, si es que llegaba a encontrárselo en otro evento.

Lástima que sus planes no siempre iban como quería.


	10. Nueve

**Nueve.**

_Febrero de 2002._

_ESPECIAL DE LA ESQUINA DE LA SRTA. PINKHEART._

_ÉXITOS Y FRACASOS (III)._

_Estimados lectores:_

_Desde siempre, las historias de amor han sido cosa de dos. Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, así que ¿por qué en ocasiones, una pareja aparentemente perfecta no funciona? Precisamente la clave está en la palabra "aparentemente". Somos incapaces de ver los pormenores de una relación amorosa si no somos cercanos a ella o directamente, una de las partes, así que poco podemos comprenderla._

_¿A qué viene lo anterior? A que, si bien me dedico a darles mis más sinceros consejos, son ustedes quienes deciden si seguirlos o no, así como son responsables de las consecuencias. Además, el no contar a veces con la información entera, me frena un poco a la hora de redactar este espacio. ¡De verdad, lo juro por Merlín! ¿Quieren una prueba?_

_Hace tan solo un par de meses, poco antes de Navidad, seguramente recordarán que se publicó una carta que, para empezar, era una de las pocas escritas por una mano masculina:_

Querida Srita. Pinkheart:

El motivo de la presente misiva es solicitar atentamente un consejo respecto a lo siguiente: el mes anterior, mi esposa se ha ido y no hallo la manera de superarlo. Es decir, tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos, pero al momento de su abrupta partida, estábamos en buenos términos, por lo que no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Mi deseo es pasar página de la mejor manera posible, pero en este momento, no soy capaz de oír a mis conocidos, pues sus palabras están impregnadas de lástima y, por desgracia, en estos días no manejo bien la lástima. ¿Usted qué cree que deba hacer?

Esperando no importunarla, se despide cordialmente:

Un amante sombrío.

_¿Qué podía decirle a un hombre que se expresaba así? Evidentemente, me faltaban datos y algo, digamos que un presentimiento, me decía que no todo en esa historia era tan simple. Así, tras repasar en mi mente algunas soluciones, lo que se publicó como mi respuesta fue lo siguiente:_

Querido Amante Sombrío:

Debido a que desconozco las circunstancias de la marcha de tu esposa, me veo en la necesidad de ser bastante general con mis palabras. Parece que en tu caso, lo que más te convendría hacer, en primer lugar, es hacer memoria de todo lo bueno que tuvieron juntos, para así tener un buen ánimo a la hora de enfrentarla a ella. Ajá, el siguiente paso que te recomiendo es que la encares, si es posible, para así cerrar el círculo de su historia y que ambos puedan seguir adelante. Quiero creer que, si ella también recuerda el amor entre ambos, no será tan cruel como para no escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Así mismo, oye sus palabras con atención, tal vez tiene algo importante que quiere compartir contigo y, por algún motivo, no ha podido hacerlo.

Deseo que mis palabras te ayuden y que logres avanzar, ya sea con tu esposa o sin ella.

Se despide con un beso y deseándote buena suerte:

Srta. Pinkheart.

_Como en los otros casos de este Especial, no supe más de la historia hasta tiempo después. Este caso, en particular, me fue ampliado prácticamente en la última noche del año, ¡y vaya que no esperaba lo que me fui a encontrar!_

Querida señorita Pinkheart:

En primer lugar, deseo que haya pasado felices fiestas en el momento en que lea la presente.

En segundo lugar, quiero agradecerle su franqueza, ya que era justamente lo que necesitaba. Ha resultado ser lo mejor que pude hacer y creo que merece saber la razón.

No fui justo con usted al indicarle solamente que mi esposa se había "ido". Sí, lo hizo, pero no creo que sea de la manera que usted imaginó, no releyendo la carta que le envié. De todas formas, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, sus consejos resultaron acertados, así que no me importó el seguirlos, aunque de haberme visto, no habría creído de qué se trataba toda la historia.

Mi esposa murió precisamente antes de escribirle a usted, por lo cual, en mi fuero interno, seguía sin hacerme a la idea. Para mí se había "ido", como le expresé a usted, pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo debidamente. Ese pensamiento me estuvo causando problemas, sobre todo con amigos y familiares que querían verme un poco mejor, pero no lo lograban. Increíblemente, lo que usted acabó diciendo me pareció acertado, así que tras rememorar lo feliz que fue nuestro matrimonio, fui al cementerio a visitarla, hablándole con fuerza a la lápida que tiene su nombre inscrito, representando así la última charla que me habría gustado tener con ella.

No he logrado superar la pérdida todavía, pero en estos momentos, estoy de mejor ánimo y sé que, algún día, ya no hallaré injusta su partida.

Esperando que esté bien, se despide cordialmente:

Un amante melancólico, antes sombrío.

_¿Ven lo que les digo? Es difícil saber si lo que les digo, queridos lectores, es lo adecuado, pero siempre es con la mejor intención y rogando por no meter la pata. Ustedes son una parte esencial para este espacio, así que les debo todo mi respeto y mi gratitud, no lo duden ni por un segundo._

_Así concluye este especial, por lo que me despido con un beso y les deseo la mejor de las suertes._

_Srta. Pinkheart._

—&—

_Marzo de 2002._

Por alguna razón, Cormac no se sentía nada contento.

Mejor dicho, sí que sabía la razón, pero no le daba la gana admitirla.

—McLaggen, si vas a espantar a todos con tu cara de amargado, mejor ve a casa.

Cormac le bufó a Smith, pero no dijo nada más. Eso a Smith le dio curiosidad, Cormac lo supo en cuanto se ocupó la única silla que estaba libre en su cubículo.

—No eres santo de mi devoción, McLaggen, pero con ese humor que te cargas, podrías espantarnos el trabajo a todos. A ver, ¿qué demonios hiciste ahora?

—¿Por qué debe ser algo que yo hice?

—Conociéndote, me sorprende no ver a Zabini aquí otra vez.

En contra de su voluntad, Cormac dejó escapar otro bufido, esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa involuntaria que, por algún motivo, hizo que Smith se apartara un poco.

—Me das escalofríos así —admitió Smith, llevándose una temblorosa mano al nudo de la corbata.

—¿Esa corbata tiene _muffins_ estampados?

—Deja mi corbata en paz y confiesa, McLaggen, ¿qué hiciste?

La cosa ya era rara de por sí, así que ¿por qué no complicarla más?

—Me había prometido ya no ser tan idiota con las mujeres pero no lo cumplí —soltó de golpe.

—No me sorprende, no te creo capaz de cambiar de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y ahora quién fue?

—¿Quién fue qué?

—¡La mujer, McLaggen! —Smith hizo un gesto de hartazgo, elevando los ojos al cielo—. Eres educado en el trabajo, cosa que no comprendo, y te llevas bien con esas hermanas tuyas, cosa que tampoco comprendo, así que la mujer con la que fuiste idiota esta vez debe ser de fuera.

—Pues sí. Trabaja en _El Profeta_.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales fue mirado con incredulidad, Cormac vio a Smith poniéndose de pie tan rápido que parecía haber sido pinchado con alfileres.

—Estás muerto —aseguró Smith sin miramientos—. La prensa, McLaggen, ¿tenías que ser idiota con alguien de la prensa? ¿En serio?

—¡Eh, que ella empezó!

—¡Acabas de sonar como un niño haciendo un berrinche! ¿Para qué me molesto? Que alguien más se apiade de ti.

Acto seguido, Smith salió del cubículo, dejando a Cormac igual que al inicio: sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer.

Si repasaba las últimas dos semanas, solo había una cosa sobre la cual Smith tuvo ocasión de opinar y para desgracia suya, tenía toda la razón, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ser tan cretino con alguien de la prensa? Aunque no fuera precisamente ético, la mujer tenía los medios para arruinar su reputación, ya de por sí en entredicho en el departamento por los rumores sobre él pidiendo citas a Gemma hasta cansarla y hacerla cambiarse de área (o al menos, esa era la versión oficial).

En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si no había aparecido su nombre en _El Profeta_ hasta entonces, era mera suerte, podría jurarlo.

—¿Cormac? ¿Ahora qué le hiciste a Smith?

El nombrado salió de su ensimismamiento para fijarse en quien le hablaba, un hombre más o menos de su edad, demasiado delgado en comparación a él, con el cabello rubio muy corto y una larga nariz entre un par de pálidos ojos grises.

—Exagera, Geoff. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo exagera. Me quiso sermonear por pelearme con una mujer de la prensa.

El tal Geoff, primero desconcertado, no tardó en demostrar su resignación meneando la cabeza.

—Cormac, en serio, solo tú… —musitó.

—¡No fue…! Bueno, en parte sí fue intencional, pero no pensé que me importaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Siéntate y te explico.

Geoff asintió y ocupó la silla vacía, en tanto Cormac suspiraba.

—La mujer de la prensa la vi primero en _La Copa de Plata_, en la fiesta de compromiso de Gemma. Había ido a tomar fotografías para _El Profeta_. Al principio no me pareció demasiado fea y quería quedar bien, pero no me acuerdo mucho de lo demás, bebí bastante.

—Nos enteramos, y le dijiste a casi todos que no importaba porque al final, Farley pagó el alcohol con tu dinero.

—Bueno, sí, me creo capaz… El punto es que, cuando salieron las fotos en _El Profeta_, salió también el nombre de la mujer. Era Parkinson.

—Espera, ¿Parkinson? ¿La amiga de Draco Malfoy? ¿La de los rumores de la Batalla de Hogwarts? Creo que la vi un par de veces, su cara es algo…

—Sí, no es precisamente bonita, pero ese no es el punto. La volví a ver hace unos días, en la fiesta de Bertie Higgs.

—En la fiesta de… ¿En esa donde el viejo Bertie anunció que su sobrino tendrá un hijo?

—Sí, esa. Bertie me invitó porque él y mi tío Tiberius eran amigos y fuimos de cacería juntos hace años. En fin, que allí estaba Parkinson, otra vez tomando fotografías para el periódico y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decirle, que echándole en cara que pocos querían hablarle.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Geoff miró a Cormac con pasmo.

—Sé que me dijo algo en _La Copa de Plata_ que no me gustó, aunque no lo recuerdo, y luego en casa de Bertie se burló de lo que Gemma hizo, lo de la demanda. ¡No me iba a quedar callado!

Geoff meneó la cabeza mientras le dedicaba a Cormac una mirada quería decir "lo echaste a perder, colega, y a lo grande".

—Cormac, por más que una mujer te llegue a desesperar, no deberías hablarles de esa forma. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de vivir con tu madre y tres hermanas mayores?

—Aprendí precisamente que las mujeres son capaces de muchas cosas con tal de tener lo que quieren, ¿no es obvio?

—En serio, Cormac, ¿crees que todas las mujeres son como tus hermanas?

—No, pero…

—Entonces, no trates a todas como tratas a tus hermanas. Por eso no tienes novia.

—Exageras.

Cormac le dedicó un ademán a Geoff para que no se tomara en serio su molestia, debido a que no era para él. Geoff se encogió de hombros antes de tomar aliento.

—Bien, sabes que te portaste como idiota, ¿qué te impide disculparte?

—Seguramente Parkinson no querrá ni verme.

—¿Verte? ¡Mándale una lechuza primero, por Merlín! ¡Explícale lo sucedido!

—Ya envié una, pero no respondió.

Geoff agitó la cabeza con cierta frustración.

—Me sorprende que con Farley fueras tan insistente y que para una simple disculpa, te estés rindiendo tan fácilmente.

—Intento no presionar tanto como antes, gracias —ironizó Cormac.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero yo en tu lugar, buscaría la manera de que me escuche al menos. Nunca te había visto pensar tanto en una de tus tonterías.

Cormac se impacientó con su amigo e hizo ademán de golpearlo, pero Geoff, que lo conocía bien, se paró y salió a toda velocidad, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa burlona que Cormac no entendió.

La idea de la lechuza era buena, sí, pero ¿y si Parkinson no respondía de nuevo?

Bueno, no lo llamaban "necio" por nada. Algo se le ocurriría y en el proceso, con seguridad, sabría finalmente por qué le interesaba tanto que ella lo escuchara.


	11. Diez

**Diez.**

_Marzo de 2002._

Pansy estaba sola en la sección de Sociales, pero no le importaba.

Hacía media hora que el último compañero se había retirado, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, pero estaba acostumbrada. Lily y Warren sí que se despidieron, lo cual Pansy correspondió con una leve sonrisa. Lily al final había tenido razón y, si bien no eran realmente amigas, Warren terminó por hablarle normalmente, de forma agradable, por lo que Pansy no podía pedir más

Sin embargo, en ese momento intentaba ordenar las cartas de la señorita Pinkheart, según la gravedad de su contenido, pero no acababa de concentrarse. Seguía dándole vueltas a la carta que le mandara ese impertinente de McLaggen, según él para disculparse, pero conociéndolo ¿por qué iba a creerle?

La carta no era nada del otro mundo, para empezar. Había leído mejores. El contenido era breve y directo, pidiéndole que se vieran en algún sitio para que pudiera explicarle en persona su comportamiento y que ojalá pudiera disculpar su grosería. Cierto, Pansy sabía que lo dicho por McLaggen no era precisamente lo más fino del mundo, pero ¿por qué de repente le interesaba disculparse? Había tenido la impresión de que el tipo hablaba cuanto quería, a quien se le daba la gana y sin importarle lo que viniera después.

Visto así, Pansy tenía más de una razón para no querer ni ver a McLaggen.

Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber qué quería decirle en persona y no en una carta, así que seguía dudando en responder o no. Además, sabía que un pequeño escarmiento a ese egocéntrico, seguro que el mundo se lo agradecería.

Finalmente, cuando vio que no terminaba con las cartas, las guardó bajo la seguridad de siempre y se marchó. Salir de la sede de _El Profeta_ no era difícil, al menos para los que llevaban un tiempo allí, pero Pansy recordaba demasiado bien la primera semana, cuando no conseguía orientarse.

Para su sorpresa, ante la puerta principal del periódico, había alguien.

—Buenas noches, Parkinson, ¿tienes tiempo?

Pansy, por toda respuesta, rodó los ojos y dio una cabezada en señal de afirmación, antes de avanzar por la calle.

—Espera, ¿qué prefieres, _La Copa de Plata_ o _La Cucharilla Dorada_?

—Donde sea, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pensé que tú tampoco.

—No mucho, pero da igual.

—A donde sea, pero pensé que querías hablar.

McLaggen lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

—Será _La Cucharilla_, entonces. Sígueme.

Pansy obedeció, con los sentidos alertas.

Si _La Copa de Plata_ era un sitio para la vida nocturna, _La Cucharilla Dorada_ lo era para las comidas finas de la gente con mucho dinero. Lo que tenían en común ambos locales era que no llevaban mucho tiempo abiertos, así que era común ver la publicidad de los dos locales una junto a la otra.

A Pansy le habría encantado entrar antes a _La Cucharilla Dorada_, pero eso no había sido posible. Hacía unos años, quizá, habría podido entrar como si nada, para ordenar lo mejor del menú del día, pero ahora tenía que conformarse con lo que su bolsillo y su reputación pudieran soportar.

En aquella ocasión, McLaggen fue quien habló todo el tiempo, así que pudieron entrar al restaurante sin causar conmoción y sin esperar demasiado. La mesa que les asignaron no estaba mal, pero a los dos minutos, Pansy deseó tener suficientes galeones para esto.

—Espero que ahora sí, podamos hablar como se debe —dijo McLaggen, torciendo la boca en una mueca antes de observar a su alrededor—. Empezando por admitir que soy idiota y que no tenía por qué haber dicho aquello. Lo de la Batalla, digo.

—Para ser un arrogante, no vas mal en eso de disculparte.

—Viniendo de ti, Parkinson, eso es un buen cumplido.

—Acertaste. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? Porque pudiste decírmelo en la carta.

—No, no es todo. Mira, intento dejar de ser… Bueno, desagradable. Al menos con las mujeres que no sean mi madre o mis hermanas. Eso se nota que no se me da bien. Así que, como no te muerdes la lengua en decirme la verdad, ¿no querrías ser mi amiga?

—¿Tu amiga? ¿En serio?

Pansy no podía creer aquello, menos cuando Cormac asintió.

—Estás chiflado —aseguró ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Te podría gritar más de dos veces a la semana.

—No me incomoda. Deberías oír a mi jefe.

—No te caigo bien, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no, pero con el tiempo, ¿quién sabe?

Se hizo el silencio y de pronto, Pansy ya no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. ¡Aquello era tan raro…!

Para su buena suerte, McLaggen también rio, por lo que presintió que las cosas no irían tan mal.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_(En cierta edición de «El Profeta» de febrero de 2003, sección de Sociales)_

_ESQUINA DE LA SRTA. PINKHEART: TU CORAZÓN PREGUNTA, ELLA RESPONDE._

_Querida señorita Pinkheart:_

_Mi única amiga mujer me está volviendo loco, pero en el buen sentido, si es que eso tiene una pizca de lógica. La mayor parte del tiempo no podemos charlar sin que acabemos peleando, pero puede creerme cuando le digo que, con todo y eso, ella es muy importante para mí. El asunto es que, por más cursi y cliché que suene, ahora quiero que seamos novios y no sé cómo decírselo para que se lo tome en serio, porque es un tanto desconfiada. ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

_Un abrazo:_

_Un mago sin ideas._

_Querido Mago Sin Ideas:_

_Sinceridad ante todo, por favor, sinceridad ante todo. Dices que es tu amiga, así que seguramente sabes cómo tratarla, ¡deberías aprovechar eso! Son pocos los hombres que son amigos de las mujeres que aman, sin saber que en ocasiones, eso puede ayudarles a comprenderlas mejor. Si ella es un tanto desconfiada, espero que encuentras una manera de que tus palabras y tus acciones le demuestren que hablas en serio._

_Un beso y deseándote buena suerte._

_Srta. Pinkheart._

—&—

_(En cierta edición de «El Profeta» de septiembre de 2003, sección de Sociales)_

_UN ÉXITO MÁS DEL LOCAL DE MODA: FIESTA DE COMPROMISO ESPECTACULAR._

_Por Lily Higgs._

_Desde la primera fiesta de compromiso realizada en su interior, _La Copa de Plata_ ha demostrado estar a la altura de las expectativas. En esta ocasión, no podía ser la excepción._

_El señor Cormac McLaggen, empleado del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, organizó una celebración chispeante para anunciar su compromiso matrimonial con la señorita Pansy Parkinson, camarada de este diario desde hace unos años. Los futuros esposos sabían de la excelente reputación que ha forjado _La Copa de Plata_ para estos eventos, por lo cual se apresuraron a conseguir el local en la fecha deseada._

_La señorita Parkinson declaró que la boda se va a celebrar en noviembre. Por su parte, cuando se le preguntó al señor McLaggen quién se había declarado primero, él contestó entre risas que fue él porque "si esperaba a que lo hiciera ella, habría muerto sentado"._

_El señor McLaggen y la señorita Parkinson son de esas parejas poco comunes que, sin embargo, encajan perfectamente, así que cualquiera que asistiera a la fiesta puede confirmar que tienen una personalidad explosiva y atrayente._

_¡Se les desea toda la felicidad del mundo, sin duda!_


End file.
